Be The Victims No More
by Scarfy-Loves-Her-Scarf
Summary: Dave, John and Rose get fed up with bullying. They are on a murder-high.


Be the cool kid.

You be the cool kid. Your name is Dave Strider, and you make no move when you are slammed against the locker with great force. You make no move, no sound, and no change of expression. It's okay. It'll all be over soon. A blank stare casts out to Cronus, your everyday bully. He reeks of burnt nicotine, and it makes you sick.  
"Hey, Strider." He said a harsh and mocking tone clear in his voice. You, as usual, don't reply. Why bother speaking to scum like him? Clearly this agitated him, as he tugged you by the collar and once again, but twice as hard, slammed you against the lockers. Your face only remains as stoic as ever.  
"What? Do you think ya too cool to talk? Hm? Is that it? I don't think so. Those shades ain't foolin' anyone. _You're_ not foolin' anyone, cool kid" He growled, snatching yours sunglasses off of your face, throwing them to the ground, smashing them under his foot. You look down at the shades as an excuse to hide your freakishly red eyes. You knew it was possible for humans to have red eyes, caused by natural DNA mutation; Bro's eyes were Neon orange. You never asked for eyes like these. As you look at the broken object, you feel glad that you never wore the original pair your best friend, John had giving you for your birthday. Cronus forces you to look at him and as soon as your gaze meets his, you felt his fist connect with your jaw. You remain still, but glare at him.  
"Freak" He snarled, throwing you to the ground, kicking your side. He spat in your face and left. No one bothered to help or see if you were okay. No one cared.  
Be the nerd with a buck-toothed over bite.  
You be the nerd. Your name is John Egbert and you try not to make too much noise as you cry.  
"Look! Beaver boy is crying!" A girl shouts, pointing and laughing as you examine your broken glasses. Even with your horrible vision, you can see the large cracks. Despite the damage, you still put them on, looking past the cracks. Better than nothing, you'd say. One hand was over your mouth, hiding your teeth, though blood from your lip smeared. Everyone had made fun of you. Even though Rose might have said once or twice that it had been cute in a nerdy kind of way, you still hated it. The pointing and laughing hurt. No matter how hard you may have tried, you could never tune out those annoying laughs. When you look around the crowd, you caught a glimpse of someone's red eyes. 'Dave?' You though. He already ran through all his extra pairs of sunglasses today…What a shame. You stay silenced by your flaws as people pass by, laughing. You only sit, and try to pull yourself together. You wipe the tears as you chase for the young Strider. When he is in sight, you place a hand, gently onto his shoulder. You felt him tense up, but calming down as soon as he figured it was you.  
"Dave what happe-"You immediately fall silent at the sight of the bruise on his cheek.  
Be the magic chick.  
You be the magic chick. Your name is Rose Lalonde and the say, magic isn't real and it never will be. You know it's a lie. People bully you for who you are, and that's normal. Seen as fit, for being odd, you say. People have a humored fear for you. You might hear daily rumors about you being a user of dark magic. A witch, if you may. Among the whispers you might hear 'Witch' or 'Evil creature.' You don't mind, you think. Maybe you do? Maybe, you say your fine, but you're so hurt, you don't feel the mental pain as you're supposed to. Then again, it is possible that you're fine. You send glares to the ones who insult you, but they only snicker. Some avoid you, because one rumor says, the last person who insulted you, disappeared. True, but it was only coincidental that they moved away without saying anything. Someone pushed you just then. You send a growl and a glare their way. They went wide eyed for a second, only to laugh and mumble something rude under their breath. It wasn't often someone would physically harm you, but words are just as bad. You're just tired of it all.

Go to a more productive time period in the future.  
"Hey, Rose, can I talk to you about something?" John said, placing his tray of food down on the table, Dave, following after. You nod, pushing your food aside. You didn't like to bother with school food anyways.  
"Dave and I were….thinking…" He said, seeming reluctant on saying whatever was next. Dave looked down at his lap. He had his brother come down and bring him more sunglasses, but the bruise was still there. So were the tears.  
"We are tired of the constant bullying and we bet you are too. So we wanted to…uh kind of end it all…I'm not implying suicide or anything but, uhm... We uh-"Dave cut him off to get to the point.  
"We want to go on a murder spree." He said plainly, like it was nothing. I chuckled, a more than mischievous smile spread across my face.  
"I've waiting so long to hear those words."

Be a little more than mischievous  
As you are a little more than mischievous, you also decide to be John. You listen to Dave as he tells the plans that were given to him by Rose. She couldn't be here because she was doing something very important.  
"And after Rose finishes blocking the entrances and causes disruption to the electric fields that allow things like phone calls and stuff, we can do whatever we please. Meaning, we can have our little murder-high with any weapon of choice" He chuckled. You nodded biting your lip.  
"Well we can all spend the night at my house because Bro is spending a few nights at Mr. English's house." He visibly shuttered. Just then Rose walked into the room. Her skin was a greyish purple; engulfing her body was something that resembled smoke. It came up from her body, in an eerie manner, covering the space around her in black void. Her usual wardrobe was replaced by a long grey dress with short sleeves, with a purple long sleeved shirt underneath. A long strip of purple fabric was wrapped around her waist, and trailed behind. In hand were to wands, with skulls on the end. Dave and you stand in awe as she smiles at you two.  
"Impressive, huh?" She chimed. You nod slowly. After that, Dave goes over the plan a few more times, and then you stop by your home to get a few things. You tell your dad you love him very much. When he asks where you're going with a suitcase and you tell him you're spending a whole week at Dave's house. You try your best not to cry as you leave. You sure are going to miss home.  
You all are driven to Dave's house where you can rest for the big day ahead of you.  
Today is the big day. Wake up, Dave.  
You are now Dave, but you had been awake already for so long. To be honest you hadn't slept all night. We are making this happen, and there is no going back now. You had spent hours in Bro's room while the Rose slept in your room, John on your couch. You cried for a long time. Not because of what you were going to do, but because what you were leaving behind. You'd miss Bro. Your odd brotherly relationship. All the times where you'd fight on the roof, and he'd beat you, even with all the weapons you had. Either that or the neighbors would call the cops, thinking that you two were seriously going to kill each other. The ironic jokes shared in between you two. All the moments. All of them. You bit your lip, curling into your brother's sheets letting tears flow. 'I'm so sorry, Bro' you think. 'I'll miss you.' Glancing at the clock, you know school is stating right about now, but it's not like it's going to matter, being late.  
You decide to wake the others. Today is a very big day. People to kill, lives to own, and so on and so on.  
Let's kill tonight.  
"Hey, Dave! Isn't this so cool?!" John exclaimed, holding up his weapon of choice. It was his pogo hammer. He made it a while ago, since he's always been fond of making different weapons. This was something he showed me once, but only in a picture. It was a sledge hammer, but it had springs, so when you're bashing someone's skull in, it would spring back for some sweet combo action. You honestly thought it was pretty cool, so you nod at him. You glance at the note you left for Bro on his bed which read:  
_Hey, Bro. When you read this, you'll probably know what I've done. I'm_  
_Sorry I can't say bye in person, but I will always love and miss you._  
_I'm so sorry. _  
_I wish I could stay. I wish it didn't have to be this way. But thanks for raising me and loving me the way you did. No bro better than you, Dirk. _  
_Love you_  
_-Dave_  
You sigh and catch up to the others who are waiting in your car.

You are now Rose and you have taken care of the school's entrances, alarms, camera's, computers/laptops, and phones. By accident, you blew out a few lights in the school. Few remained, and most of them that were still working, flickered, creating an eerie feeling throughout the school. Dave and John were still close to the entrance of the building. Once you gave them the signal, John chuckled darkly, tightly gripping his pogo hammer, and Dave smirked, Katana in hand.

Mess some teeth up.  
Gladly, might you add? You begin with the smallest class. Art's 1st period. It was too dark, since Rose had blown out the lights, for the class to do anything, so you could. You had asked the instructor to step outside for a moment. And of course, she did. As soon as she closed the door, the hammer came into contact with her skull. The hammer sprung back, as the effect of the spring, though multiple hits weren't needed because one hit was the entire instructor to drop to the round with a satisfying thump. You look at the body at your feet, blood pooling around it from its head. Your hands twitch around the long handle of the pogo-hammer.  
"Total lockdown, this is not a drill" The intercom rang through the school. You look around the hall, no one was there, so it must have been either Rose's or Dave's fault. You open the large door to the art room. In a corner, out of the light, was a bunch of student huddled up. With the 2 lights that barley work, it gave enough light to recognize some people who hit you yesterday. A few who called you names. Your mouth quirked into a smirk as you look over them. Most of them looked either terrified or disturbed, looking at your hammer that had been partially covered in blood. You chuckled at them.  
"Anyone want to try me?" I said darkly, smirk still present on your face. One guy stood, drawing a knife from his bag.  
"Oh, this nerd" he laughed. You growled, tightening your grip on the hammer. He ran at you with the knife, but you move around, as soon as you could, you drove the hammer to his back, causing him to fall onto the ground. You stomp onto his back and laughed.  
"You think you're tough, don't you?" You say, looking over him, unable to see his facial expression, due to the fact he was facing the ground. You mumbled a 'meh', shrugging. You bring down the hammer onto him. You heard his screams, his cries, and you wanted more. The hammer came down once again, and he went silent quickly. You have a class to kill.  
Dave: Show no mercy.  
Why would you? You are having the time of your life, cutting Cronus in every possible way, calling him a freak as you go on. He cries a lot and it's annoying, but it's what you want to hear. He says sorry, and begs to be forgiven, but he's the main reason I'm here. It makes me glad. When you finally get too annoyed by his screams, you shove the katana through his heart. You hear the cries of the rest of the class. 'Please don't hurt me' and 'I don't want to die' was the funniest things ever, right now.

Rose: Be the witch.  
Your wands spark as you face the last person in the room. A funny little fellow. He'd always tell you any magic that you'd use, isn't at all magic. It was science. He didn't seem like he was joking either. He was always dead serious, and you thought it was funny. Though I didn't want to kill him, I had to. Anyone who was in this school on this day must be killed. Just then you remember who he was. Eridan Ampora, younger brother of Cronus Ampora. Eridan was a little harsh and rude, and maybe a little too serious, but only because who and how he was raised. It's not his fault.  
"I like you enough to allow you a painless death, but sorry" you spoke softly. He looked rather fearful, only as expected. He held his hands up in defense, and took a step back.  
"Look, Rose…we can make a…deal okay?" He said, naturally stuttering over his W's which you never understood why. You gave him a curious look, ready to hear his offer.  
"If you let me go, we can forget all about this, okay? There's actually drugs that I know that are for memory loss, so we can act like this never happened. Or just I, anyways." You sighed, letting him get the best of you.  
"Fine, but for safety precautions, I'm locking you in here. It would be a shame if you didn't hold up your end of the deal and told." He quickly nodded and sat down in the room, far away from the corpses that you'd left behind. Also, for the reader's information, all of their friends got a text message not to go to school, and their friends usually do as they say in trust.

Later on, the whole school was thoroughly checked for any last living person, given the exception of Eridan, which you had found the drug he was talking about in the Nurse's office, given it to him, and he quickly left for home, quickly going to forget what happened. The school was empty, so you, Dave, and John made way for the exit. You quickly stopped at the exit when you noticed a dark silhouette standing there. You figured out who it was when you heard a quiet, signature 'honk' come from the figure. It was Gamzee Makara, our favorite clown, or juggalo as he preferred.  
"That was an all up and miraculous display, my wicked bro's and sis" he said lowly, clapping slowly.  
"It reminds me of the preaching's of the Mirthful Messiahs, all up 'n' speakin' about the Dark Carnival." The juggalo's vision trailed back to the bodies on the floor, then the bloody trail of footsteps. He chuckled.  
"Gamzee, might I ask if you are sober right now?" I questioned. The Makara family was very violent, his father once a murderer, older brother, has dark secrets that no one would know. Gamzee was abusive. Everyone was afraid when he wasn't on his drug.  
"It's been a while since I took a hit, sis," He growled  
"But this sight is well enough to please me. Go on ahead; I'm just givin' a praise to ya. I ain't one for tellin' on a bro or sis, anyways." He said, walking around us, into the bloodied part of the school. That's sober Gamzee for you. Dave quickly started off, and then John, soon you followed after. Once everyone was in the car, Dave drove off in a hurry. You drove for hours and hours, acting like it never happened.  
Years in the future, but not many.  
You three never separated still. You were all successful in life, and never got caught for what you did when you were younger. Dave had become a famous rapper, John a comedian, and you, a magician. Life was good so far. Just then you heard a knock at the door.  
John: Answer door.  
You be John and open the door. You quickly run, for some reason excited, to open the door. As you open it, your smile falls from your face, and your heart races.  
"Dad…?" You say quietly. He stands there holding a cake in hand. Along with him is Roxy, Rose's mom, who is holding a bottle of wine, and Dirk. They all smile warmly at you. You call for Rose and Dave immediately. They have the same expression as you did. Roxy immediately hugged Rose, Dirk ruffled Dave's hair and your father had shoved the cake your way.  
There was no day better than this.


End file.
